


and so it is

by fivesecondsofdee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Friends With Benefits, Love, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofdee/pseuds/fivesecondsofdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke and michael are lovers in the sheets but michael is vague and luke doesn't understand why they can't love anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so it is

**Author's Note:**

> title from ' the blowers daughter ' by damien rice. one of my favourite songs ever.  
> listen to that while reading this for extra angst and emotion.  
> to words to describe how shitty this is why did I lol

Luke awakes to the shuffling and rustling of the bed sheets as Michael clambers slowly out of bed. Luke closes his eyes for a minute longer, listening intently to Michael's every action. He hears him pull some clothes on, trodding quietly around the hotel room, to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He continues hearing him, up until the point he hears him grabbing his things and Luke hears him stop for a second. And then he can't hear anything, just slowly opens his eyes and he can see Michael standing in front of him, just a metre away.  
"I'd best be goin' now, yeah?"

Fucking Michael, always going. 

"Don't get up to anything bad." Michael tells Luke quietly. Luke just thinks why. Why would he do something bad?

Luke closes his eyes and opens them a second later to look at Michael, shifting slowly, looking at him at a better angle and he looks and looks right through Michael.

"Why not stay a lil while? " Luke whispers, a sliver of hope in his voice. because god fucking damnit, luke is beyond fed up with Michael's ways. But Luke looks and looks at Michael again and he shifts a little and Luke almost thinks Michael might stay for a second. But Michael doesn't say anything, nor does he crawl back into bed and wrap his arms around Luke, like Luke wants.

They watch each other for what seems like an age, until Michael turns slowly and Luke sighs softly and is about to crawl further into the sheets and cry when Michael finally leaves him again. But Luke reaches for his phone on the bedside table and pulls of his iPhone case to reveal a piece of paper.

"Melancholy." Luke speaks softly, throwing the piece of paper at Michael. And Michael catches it and reads it.

Luke continues to speak, "A feeling of pensive sadness."  
and he continues further, while Michael stares down at the words etched into the piece of paper, scribbling out 'I hate loving you the way I do.'

"Caused by you. you fucker." Luke whispers and Michael looks at him with dark hanging eyes and he drops his things onto the ground and walks toward Luke's side of the bed.

Luke is worked up and shifts further back on the bed when Michael moves close to him and rests his hand of his cheek.

"You never fooled me." Michael speaks slow and Luke fucking breaks down and he wishes tears weren't streaming out of his eyes like Niagara falls. He doesn't want Michael to see him this vulnerable. 

But Luke stops thinking when Michael scoops Luke up, engulfing him in his arms, and holding him close to his chest.  
"I."  
Michael presses a kiss to the top of Luke's head.  
"Love."  
Another to his forehead.  
"You."  
and to his lips.


End file.
